


What Am I Gonna Say (When You Make Me Feel This Way)

by be_merry



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_merry/pseuds/be_merry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You remember people’s names and valentines are lame so I’ll bring you flowers just for no occasion."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I Gonna Say (When You Make Me Feel This Way)

**Author's Note:**

> Summary from the Hannah Montana song "I Wanna Know You". Title and cut tag from “Bubbly” by Colbie Caillat. 
> 
> Written for the Cookleta_hols Valentine's Day challenge.

David woke to the sounds of shuffling feet and Cook softly singing cheerily to himself. David refused to open his eyes, convinced he was still dreaming. Not only was Cook awake before him but he seemed to be _happy_ about it. The door closed loudly followed by a muffled curse, something David would never even dream about thinking, which had to mean that this was real.

He shifted until he could see the door and cracked an eye open. “What are you up to?”

Startled, Cook jumped almost imperceptibly and flushed slightly. “What does it look like? I made you breakfast in bed,” he answered, offering the tray in his hands as evidence. “What are you doing awake already? I’m not ready yet.”

David thought about telling Cook just what had woken him but decided to be nice. After all, Cook had obviously worked hard on this. “Do you want me to pretend to go back to sleep?” Cook smiled softly at David, the lines around his eyes crinkling. “No, that’s okay.” He sat down on the bed next to David and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Good morning,” he said, beard rubbing against David’s skin, as he set the tray down in the middle of the bed.

David smiled as he sat up and surveyed the assortment of food on the tray. There was a bowl of Froot Loops and a mug of coffee (both obviously for Cook since David refused to touch either), a bowl of Cornflakes and a cup of orange juice for David, a small bowl of fruit and toast to round out the meal. David popped a grape into his mouth as he reached for his bowl of cereal. “Thank you. It looks delicious,” he offered with a smile. Cook laughed self-depreciatively. “My skills in the kitchen are unmatched.”

David was content to let the silence reign as they ate their cereal. He could hardly believe they had finally managed to be together on Valentine’s Day this year; for the last few years something had always come up and ruined the occasion and about a week ago it had seemed the trend was going to continue. The crisis- okay, _maybe_ that was a little over dramatic on David’s part- had thankfully been averted. The night had gone as well as he had hoped- no flowers or anything girly like that- just the two of them finally together after months of separation, a quiet dinner that David had prepared (and managed not to burn, no thanks to Claudia’s instructions and mocking over the phone) followed by a movie, some making out on the couch and eventually moving to the bedroom where David let Cook take control of the evening.

Once both of the men had finished eating, David gathered up the dishes and set them back on the tray. He scooted over to the side of the bed and was about to swing his legs over when an arm wrapped itself around David’s middle, pulling him back against the other man. “Where do you think you’re going?” Cook’s voice rumbled as his beard tickled David’s bare shoulder blade.

“To clean up the breakfast dishes?”

“Uh-uh,” David could feel Cook shake his head. “Today’s my turn.”

David twisted so he could look at his husband. “What are you talking about?”

Cook gave David a lopsided grin before beginning to sing, “You remember people’s names and valentines are lame so I’ll bring you flowers just for no occasion, ohhh.”

David closed his eyes, embarrassed. “You’re still bringing up that Hannah Montana duet? I thought everyone had forgotten about it by now.”

Cook shrugged. "It has a good point. Yesterday was awesome, don't get me wrong, but Valentine's is just another day. I may not always know how to say what you make me feel, but," he said with a grin, "I bet I can show you."

David opened his mouth to say something but Cook effectively silenced him by kissing David's neck. "You are not leaving this bed today. Any problems with this plan?"

“No, no problems here,” David assured him as he leaned his head to the side to allow Cook better access.


End file.
